Dullahan
Dullahan is the latest hero of Overwatch, she's a pro-omnic gang leader from Scotland who fights with a grenade launcher and jetpack. Her ultimate "Armageddon" launches a nuke at the enemy. Appearance Dullahan wears a sleeveless leather jacket with a shirt underneath, the jacket has a grey fur collar. She also wears grey paratrooper trousers with black combat boots. On her head, she wears a device that allows her to control her wings with her mind, and allow her to see enemies through echolocation. She has retractable wings on her back, which allow her to fly. Personality Dullahan carries a strategic mind and has a skill with leadership. As the leader of Rapture, she has a narrow-minded of view of her goals and is frighteningly effective as a gang leader. Her strategic mind and athleticism are shown by her tactics, she often disguises herself as a man, uses gang members to do her dirty work and making quick exits when evading the police, often by using her wings or by using get-away vehicles. She dearly misses her old friend Elliot, often displaying her displeasure with ruling Rapture. She believes in the equality of omnics and has black and white mindset because of it, seeing anyone who hates omnics as primitive bigots. Story Connie Porter was born and raised in Scotland, she joined her friend Elliot in forming an omnic liberation group called Rapture. The gang would protect and free omnics from their human oppressors and commit terror attacks by destroying locations that attack omnics or promote prejudice to the omnics. Within a few years, Rapture grew in strength and numbers, even creating an underground base that can only be accessed through a teleporter. They also created a weaponised satellite to survey Scottland. One day, Elliot summoned Connie to a belfry where he confessed his doubts in Rapture. He believed that the only way to leave the gang and redeem himself is to destroy it. He used his jetpack and grabbed Connie, pulling both of them into the sky. He planned to suffocate and freeze Connie but Connie was able to damage his jetpack, causing both to start plummeting to their deaths. However, Connie was able to survive by directing herself into the loch ness lake, but, Elliot was killed when he hit the ground. With Elliot's death, Connie inherited the leadership of the gang and started leading it with efficiency and ruthlessness. With Connie as Rapture's leader, they are now far more dangerous than they ever were before. Weapon: Grenade Launcher Dullahan fights with a grenade launcher, it holds 6 rounds and can do'' 140 direct hit damage. Abilities *'Acid Bomb:' Dullahan launches a bomb that creates a pool of acid that harms any enemy that it contacts. It can do up to 75 damage with an additional 10 points of burning damage. This takes 12 seconds to recharge. *'Healing Bomb: Dullahan fires a bomb that heals allies by 80 points. This takes 8 seconds to recharge *'''Proximity mines: '''Dullahan sets a group of proximity mines that explode when enemies come into range. They do 40 damage per mine. It takes 14 seconds to recharge. Passive Ability: Hover Dullahan can fly and hover into place. Unlike Pharah, Dullahan doesn't run out of fuel. Ultimate: Nuke Dullahan can launch a nuke that does 300 damage to enemies within the 15m range. Trivia *Despite the character being Scottish, The name Dullahan from Irish mythology. *Dullahan's branded as "Oberon Mark IV". Oberon comes from the Shakespearian play "A Midsummer Nights Dream". ''' *Connie means "Strong-willed", "Wise" or "Hero" and Porter means "Doorkeeper" or "Gatekeeper". *Dullahan is based on Alice Diamond from The Forty Elephants gang. She was also designed after a bat.